Songs
Emberglow is a country where stories are often told through songs. Some of the most popular are given below. The First Man and the Devil Sung to the tune of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozVcbIc5yWI The Rains of Castermere], this song is very widely known, though its origin story varies depending upon which minstrel you ask. Some claim it is the tale of Vaskr defeating some ancient demonic foe; others that it is an allegory for the age of heroes in general. The Ost believe that it is the story of their legendary hero Siegfried, who slew the mighty dragon Franmar, and thus liberated the race of men from the yoke of the dragonkind. And who are you, the first man said, that I must be your thrall? Only a beast of the lowest pit: you are no king at all. For a crown of gold, or a crown of lead can ne'er a sov'reign make, and nary a true and proper throne will ever sit a snake. The devil cursed, the devil cried, and all of Hell did roar, but in the end, the fight was won: the serpent reigns no more. Yes, in the end, the fight was won, and evil reigns no more. Brave Old Ironhelm Sung to the tune of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xwbNP4MICs Blow the Candles Out], this is was written by the minstrel Bartemius, a contemporary of King Julius I, to commemorate the Battle of Fluttershine, the final struggle in the Oster War. On the last day of September With glist'ning spear and shield A famous fight in Fluttershine Was foughten in the field The most courageous soldiers Were of th'Embari realm, But the greatest in the battle Was brave Old Ironhelm. Stand to it noble pikemen'' And look you round about And shoot you right you bowmen And we will keep them out You paladins and wizards Do them ye overwhelm, ''While I shall stand afront the fight, Said brave Old Ironhelm. Then quoth the Oster general, Come let us march away,'' I fear we shall be spoiled all If we here longer stay, For yonder comes Old Ironhelm With courage fierce and fell, He will not give one inch of way ''For all the devils in hell. And then the fearful enemy Were quickly put to flight Our men pursued courageously And caught their forces quite But at the last they gave a shout Which echoed through the sky For Ironhelm and Emberglow! The conquerors did cry. Then courage noble Emberglow And never be dismayed For if we be but one to ten We will not be afraid To fight off all invaders, And safely keep the realm. And thus I end the bloody bout Of brave Old Ironhelm. The Hills of Emberglow Sung to the tune of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpmGoPGFJq0 Over the Hills and Far Away], this is a traditional Embari song which some believe predates the Kingdom. In truth, if it does, it is not by much, for the word 'Emberglow' is only attested around a century before the forming of the Kingdom. Nevertheless, this is a popular song for taverns because of its brevity, simple tune and cheerful sentiment. A perfect land of green and gold, Home to good, great, young and old; For gods above and men below Dwell in the hills of Emberglow. CHORUS Over the hills and rivers cross'd Drinking with Dwarf, Kalrash or Ost, E'er long we shall return we know, Back to the hills of Emberglow. We all shall lead more happy lives Settling for Embari wives for each one of us has roots that grow, Deep in the hills of Emberglow CHORUS Courage boys: this land so fair Will here remain, nor anywhere Shall ever be so free from woe, That's not the hills of Emberglow. x2 The Half-Elven Queen To the tune of The Age of Aggression, this gentle but cheery song emerged during the reign of Queen Ilaren, halfway through her century-long reign. Though the song makes reference to her continued health and long reign, and are thus almost two centuries out of date, the words have not changed. In fact, her recent death and lying in state has resurrected the popularity of the song. It is seen as an ode to a golden age of Emberglow which started with Ilaren and is perceived by many to still be upon the land. [Lyrics to come.]